Iced Coffee
by JavaForever
Summary: Lorelai has cravings that must be satisfied and only Luke can help her... And thanks to TwistOftheScarlettRose for her help with the ending! It might have ended up in my unfinished stories bin for quite awhile...


Oh, get your minds out of the gutter! It's only rated T. ;)

A/N: Welcome to my cure for summer nostalgia. Post-series finale. Summertime. Fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, iced coffee, ice cream, etc.

Iced Coffee

Lorelai sighed, rolling over in bed. It was too hot to actually sleep. You'd think that her air-conditioning would do the job of keeping her cool, but the two that she had just didn't manage to cool the whole house. The window fan did nothing but spread hot, muggy night air around the room, causing it to wrap around her like a cocoon. It didn't help that she was sleeping in the same bed as a furnace. She loved Luke, but couldn't take the heat radiating from his body. Turning onto her side she pushed away the sheets that pooled at the bottom of the bed, hoping the action would magically free up some cool air that might have been trapped under them. The action did nothing, of course. Becoming frustrated, Lorelai sat up all the way and forcefully pushed the sheets off the bed. With a huff, she flopped back down on the mattress. She felt cooler for about fifteen seconds before the hot air settled around her again.

With a sigh, Lorelai slid out of the bed and padded down the stairs, into the living room. Without thinking about it, her course took her to the kitchen in front of the coffee pot. Although the urge for coffee was strong, she was too hot to actually drink any. "Hmm…" she muttered, speaking her thoughts aloud. "I should get Luke to make me iced coffee. Bet that would be good now." And just like that, the craving set in. Lorelai needed iced coffee and she needed it right then, at 3:00 in the morning. Her mouth watered at just the thought of drinking the icy cold liquid, feeling it cool her entire body. As she thought that, her mind presented her with another craving. Ice cream, coffee ice cream. Or maybe chocolate, or rocky road would be good. And even though she knew she wouldn't find any ice cream, she opened the freezer to look for it.

The lack of ice cream in the freezer decided it for Lorelai. She had to go wake up Luke and get him to get her ice cream and iced coffee. She turned quickly and hurried up the stairs, her plan already in mind; she would not give up on it. She was a stubborn person by nature, and when she wanted something, she was used to getting it. Especially from Luke.

"Luke," she whispered in the most adorable voice she could manage.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Luke," she whispered again. "Luke, I need you to do something for me."

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding slightly more alert.

"I have horrible cravings that won't go away, and I can't sleep until I'm satisfied."

Luke was all the way awake by that point. "Dirty." He pointed out, with a faint smile at how some of Lorelai's habits were becoming his own.

"If you get me the food I so desire, it could get dirty." She said with a grin.

He groaned and sat up slowly. "Lorelai, it's 3 in the morning. What could you possibly need that we don't have in this house?" He asked. "I almost put Doose's out of business three days ago."

"Ice cream," Lorelai stated simply.

"Ah…" Luke said.

"And," she added.

"Oh, there's an 'and'."

"There's always an 'and'." She said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Aaand I also need iced coffee."

"Iced coffee?" Luke echoed.

"Yes."

"You've never wanted that before."

"Well it's never been _too hot_ for me to drink coffee," she exclaimed. "Besides, doesn't it sound like it would be good?"

Luke just looked at her. "No." He said.

She smiled. "So, will you go get my food now?"

Luke sighed started to climb out of the bed. "Doose's is going to be closed," he said. "I'll have to drive for twenty minutes to find an open grocery store."

"I know, I'm sorry," Lorelai said. "But I was too hot to sleep, so I went downstairs and I really wanted coffee, but it was too hot for coffee, so I needed iced coffee. Then, I had to have ice cream too." She looked at Luke with, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

He rolled his eyes at her explanation, but pulled on his shoes anyway. She smiled at him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, trying to make it sound tempting. "We could cool of in the air conditioning and fluorescent lights…"

"Nah," he said as he headed for the door. "That's okay. You stay here, try to sleep."

"Okay," Lorelai said, following him down the stairs. "I'll wait down here. It's a little cooler here than it is upstairs."

"Okay." Luke said and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his keys and closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After forty-five minutes of driving in search of a grocery store, searching for iced coffee and ice cream, and then driving home again, Luke was exhausted. He was looking forward to getting home and collapsing into bed. But first he would have to give Lorelai her ice cream and iced coffee. Otherwise, she'd never stop bugging him about it.

Luke grabbed the grocery bag from the seat next to him. With a sigh, he climbed out of the truck and walked towards the front door.

"Lorelai?" He called, putting his keys on the hook where they usually went. When there was no answer, he looked around in confusion. "Lorelai?" He asked again. He listened closely and shook his head smiling slightly as he heard the TV on in the living room. He walked into the living room and knelt down next to the couch. "Lorelai," he whispered.

"Mmm…" she murmured.

"Lorelai," he whispered again. When she didn't answer him this time, he smiled and went to put the coffee and ice cream away. He came back and carefully scooped Lorelai up into his arms and walked up the stairs with her.

Gently, he laid her down in the bed and climbed in beside her. He reached over, switched off the lamp, and lay down to go to sleep.

"Luke?" a quiet voice asked from beside him.

He rolled onto his side to face her. "Yes?" He asked.

"Can I have some ice cream please?"

He sighed and dragged himself out of bed. "Yes, Lorelai."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
